Modern electronic systems use semiconductor chips that comprise integrated circuits having specific functionality on a substrate. The fail-safety of the corresponding electronic systems must satisfy stringent requirements in various applications. By way of example, for automotive applications it may be necessary to fulfill comparatively strict requirements made of the fail-safety for example in accordance with International Organization for Standardization (ISO) Standard 26262. The fail-safety of a corresponding electronic system is typically characterized by the reaction to an unintended fault that leads to a safeguard state.
One known class of unintended faults in electronic systems based on semiconductor chips is caused by fracture of the substrate. A fracture of the substrate corresponds to a local destruction of the structure of the substrate. This can lead to cracks in the substrate or the complete separation of the substrate. By way of example, the fracture of the substrate can occur on account of mechanical loading. One example of a situation in which mechanical loading occurs which can lead to a fracture is the process of arranging the housed semiconductor component in a module housing by means of injection-molding technology (referred to as overmolding).
Depending on the severity of the fracture of the substrate, a restricted functionality of the electronic system through to total failure can result therefrom. The fracture can bring about a partial or total interruption of electrical connections of the integrated circuit of the semiconductor chip. Such a partial or total interruption can be temporary or persistent.
By means of the previously known techniques, in some instances it may be impossible or possible only in a restricted manner to identify the functionality restricted on account of a fracture by evaluation of operating parameters of the electronic system itself. If the electronic system continues to be used despite restricted functionality, deficiencies in respect of safety can occur.